X-box
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael and Lucifer get addicted to the X-box so Crys and Kate try to get them off it.


Kate and Crys stared at the two Archangels who were sitting on the couch playing on an X-box.

"How long have they been like that?" Kate asked.

"Over 9 hours" Crys replied.

"Wow gave them an X-box?"

"I don't know" Crys and Kate stalked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was gathered, they crossed their arms over their chests.

"Ok who gave Michael and Lucifer an X-box" Crys asked.

"I did why?" Gabriel replied.

"They have been on that device for 9 hours straight" Kate added.

"Leave them, they'll get bored eventually" 5 hours later shouting echoed around the 'batcave'.

"MICHAEL YOU IDIOT I SAID GO LEFT!" Lucifer shouted.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID RIGHT!" Michael replied.

"RIGHT AND LEFT ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS!"

"WHO THE FUCK PUT YOU INCHARGE?!"

"WELL SINCE YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT RIGTH FROM LEFT THAT AUTOMATICALLY PUTS ME INCHARGE" Crys covered her head in a pillow and tried to drown out the shouting.

"YOU JUST KILLED THE HOSTAGE!" Michael shouted again.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS THE EVIL GUY!" Lucifer defended.

"NO!" The next morning everyone left on individual hunts while Kate and Crys tried to get the angels off the X-box. Two days later they had some idea's.

"Michael if you do not get off that X-box I'm leaving you" Crys threatened.

"That's nice dear" He replied still looking at the screen.

"If you get off it now Lucifer I'll do whatever you want when we have sex" Kate said seductively.

"Have fun" He replied tilting his controller to the side. Crys went over and tried to turn off the X-box but was held back by an invisible force.

"Well so much for turning it off" Kate muttered. Kate had an idea and dragged Crys to sit in front of the TV. Crys was about to say something when Kate muttered 'sorry' before gripping the back of her neck and kissing her fiercely. Crys froze for a second then slipped her tongue into Kate's mouth when she realised what she was doing. Michael and Lucifer dropped the controllers.

"Do you think if we ignore them they'll continue?" Lucifer asked Michael mentally.

"I don't know" Michael tilted his head. Kate sneaked her hands under Crys shirt and began to pull it over her head.

"My mate" Michael said dragging Crys away from Kate. He dragged her to their room and pulled Crys' shirt over her head and began kissing her neck.

"Did you not like the show?" Crys teased.

"I loved the show but you're my mate not Kate's" Michael growled. Lucifer looked in the direction Michael dragged Crys and looked back to Kate who was still sitting there.

"I don't know about him but I thought that was hot" He commented pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"We know" Kate replied fisting her hands into his shirt.

"You're still doing the sex thing right?" He asked.

"Sure" She replied kissing him. Lucifer licked his forked tongue along her bottom lip and was happy when she opened her mouth to him. Kate lifted Lucifer's shirt over his head after removing his jacket. Lucifer was about to remove Kate's shirt when Dean, Sam and Alex walked into the room.

"LUCIFER GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Dean shouted. Lucifer rolled his eyes as Kate got off his lap.

"Cock block" He muttered putting his shirt back on.

"Well at least you got him off the game" Alex commented.

"How did you get them off?" Sam asked.

"Kate and Crys started making out with each other, then Michael dragged Crys to their room to most likely have sex" Lucifer answered.

"I'm taking back what I said earlier" Kate glared at him.

"They asked" Lucifer shrugged.

"No making out with the horseman" Dean scolded her.

"She was a good kisser" Kate replied. Dean and Sam looked at her in shock while Alex and Lucifer laughed.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" Michael shouted out to them.

"SO YOU CAN GET LAID?" Kate shouted back.

"YES!" Crys answered. An hour later Michael and Crys came back into the living room with messed up hair and clothes.

"Hey Crys, Kate said you're a good kisser" Alex teased Kate.

"I know I am" Crys replied pouring herself some coffee. Michael sent a scowl towards Kate who shrugged in response.

"I'd be lying if I said she wasn't"

"You're not so bad you're self" Crys winked at Kate making her blush. Michael glared at Crys and dragged her back to their room.


End file.
